


indecent

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: She likes him this way.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	indecent

Lucius’ lips are soft when they kiss her, his hands skilled and steady as they find the clasp of her dress; her husband’s intentions clear. Narcissa moans. 

She doesn’t know where he’s been and she doesn’t ask. There’s answer enough in his appearance: disheveled, slightly, the ends of his robe dark with blood and his hair out of place. Smoke clings to him, evidence of a fire; a burning village, most likely. At any rate: proof of danger. Of Lucius’ _power_. 

She puts up a good front, plays the innocent well, but the truth is, she likes him this way. 


End file.
